Correcaminos
by Guacha
Summary: Bella siente que lo ha perdido todo y solo quiere olvidar. Hasta que una noche un desconocido de ojos verdes cambia su vida para siempre. Podra el Coyote atrapar a su Correcaminos. Lemon
1. Capitulo 1

Mi vida se había detenido, mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto cuando yo acababa de cumplir 17 años, la tía Esme había tratado infructuosamente de hacerme la vida mucho más sencilla, permanecí con ella y ella se encargo de cuidar totalmente de mi. Siempre fui una chica tranquila, me consideraba inteligente, muy buenas notas en el colegio, pero la muerte de mis padres devasto mi mundo.

Comencé a no tener intereses, a faltar a clases, a dejar a mis viejas amistades y a sumergirme en el alcohol, solía vagar por las calles de Seattle en mi viejo Chevrolet del 53, sin importar a donde iba. Volvía a casa de madrugada sin tener explicación para Esme, ella pensaba que había perdido la razón y en realidad algo en mi se estaba perdiendo.

Una noche todo cambio, me acerque hasta una licorería (ya mis provisiones de alcohol se habían acabado, Esme se encargo de botar al fregadero hasta la ultima gota que consiguió en casa, utilizaba mi identificación falsa para conseguir más), debía continuar bebiendo sino quería recordar mi patética vida.

Compre el licor y al salir del local choque con un chico que entraba en la tienda, casi rompo las botellas que acaba de comprar, pero afortunadamente solo mi trasero recibido el peso de la caída, me levante adolorida, queriendo insultar al imbécil que me había tropezado y decirle en su cara las mil maldiciones que había aprendido en muy poco tiempo.

Pero mi gran sorpresa fue levantarme para ver al hombre con el rostro mas perfecto que hubiera visto en mi vida, con un cuerpo "increíble" que era evidente debajo de su t-shirt y sin jeans ajustados, sus ojos color esmeralda me miraron con culpabilidad por su descuido al chocar conmigo, trague mis palabras sin saber más nada que decir.

-Lo siento, en serio lo siento – él no me miraba directamente, estaba atareado recogiendo mis paquetes – no se como pude ser tan torpe, Oh por Dios – sus ultimas palabras salieron de su boca cuando me miro al fin por primera vez, sus ojos me escrutaban fijamente como si quisiera grabar en su mente cada parte de mi.

Cuando por fin pude reaccionar, tome los paquetes que él llevaba en sus manos y dije:

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada – salí de allí casi a la carrera. Llegue a mi Chevy casi sin aliento, por Dios Bella que te pasa, que un desconocido pueda tener esa influencia sobre ti es absurdo, casi estaba hiperventilando, mi cuerpo temblaba, nisiquiera entendía que es lo que me estaba pasando.

Atine a encender el motor, el ruido estrepitoso me regreso a la realidad y comencé a conducir lo mas rápido que podía, maneje durante varias horas, tratando de no pensar en nada, hasta que decidí estacionar en un Mirador donde podía observarse toda la ciudad. Era mi lugar favorito. Estacione en un puesto junto a un grupo grande de autos, busque la bebida y una vez mas quise sumergirme en ella para olvidar. Curiosamente después de varios tragos, lo único que estaba en mi mente eran aquellos ojos verdes que había visto por primera vez aquella noche.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba casi sola en el Mirador, los autos habían ido partiendo sin que me percatara de ello, salí del auto un poco mareada para sentir el viento frío que llegaba a mi cara al acercarme a la muralla que nos separaba del resto de la ciudad.

Me sorprendí al escuchar una Bang que se detenía junto a mi auto y ver a alguien bajar de ella, tan o mas mareado de lo que yo estaba, lo escuche gritar a su celular mientras trataba de caminar.

-No, no Emmett, no volveré allí y no, no llevare tu "maquina del amor" hacia allá – apago el teléfono con un movimiento brusco y lo tiro por la ventana dentro de la Bang.

Se subió a la barda casi con un salto y luego se sentó allí, disfrutando del viento que atizaba su rostro, la luz de la luna hacia que su cabello brillara en reflejos color bronce, el viento lo desordenaba aun más si eso era posible, me quede mirándolo un largo rato sin siquiera darme cuenta y el noto mi presencia volteando hacia mi, lo vi levantarse y caminar la barda hasta colocarse a mi lado, mientras se inclinaba y señalándome con un dedo dijo con una voz ronca y algo pastosa:

-¿Tu? Eres tu, la chica de la tienda, ¿Me andas siguiendo?

-¿Yo? Estas loco – respondí algo enojada y descubriendo también lo pastoso en el tono de mi voz –yo ya estaba aquí. ¿Quién sigue a quien? No serás tu el Coyote que sigue al Correcaminos – le dije con una risa fácil, recordando mis cómics favoritos cuando era niña.

El pareció tambalearse y me asuste pensando que podía caer en el risco, pero en vez de hacerlo de ese lado, cayó tambaleando en el estacionamiento y aun me señalaba con su dedo.

-Y entonces, ¿Cómo estas aquí? – rode mis ojos ante esa pregunta tonta y le dije también señalándolo:

-Existe algo llamado "casualidad".

-No, no, la casualidad no existe – me dijo él sin dejar de señalarme –solo existe la "causalidad", todo lo que nos pasa es porque tiene que pasar, porque cada una de nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias en el futuro o en todo caso – lo dijo acercándose a mi, ya sin señalarme –es porque hemos deseado tanto algo o alguien que por fin se tropieza en nuestras vidas.- Su explicación filosófica me dejo sin palabras por un instante, pero al final dije:

-Demonios… entonces me disculpo porque no se en que momento desee encontrar a un Coyote borracho en un mirador.

Ambos nos miramos por un momento y luego soltamos las risas que estábamos conteniendo.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno – dijo al fin él –yo también me disculpo, tampoco te recuerdo en mis deseos Correcaminos.

Nos dirigimos a la barda sin decir nada, el viento golpeaba nuestros rostros dejándonos una sensación de frescura. Sentía que tenia que decir algo para no parecer tonta o para romper el momento tenso que se estaba formando.

-Oye Coyote, con quien hablabas por teléfono.

-Aaaa, mi amigo quería de vuelta su "maquina del amor".

-¿"Maquina del Amor"? – pregunte.

-Si, ha acondicionado su Bang para que sus conquistas se sientan cómodas, ¿quieres verlo? – tomo mi mano antes de que yo contestara y caminamos (aun mareados) hasta la puerta corrediza de la Bang, cuando la abrió y pude mirar dentro encontré que el piso estaba adornado con una esterilla acolchada que permitía estar recostados, mientras un gran stereo se levantaba pegado a uno de los extremos –muy de los 70, pero él dice que no hay que perder el tiempo, si las ganas llegan – dijo lo ultimo curvando la comisura de los labios y esbozando una sonrisa -¿quieres probar? – brindándome la mano para ayudarme a subir a la camioneta.

La colcha era muy suave al tacto, podía entender a que se refería su amigo cuando decía que era para sentirse cómodo, pues fue lo que sentí al estar en ella. El subió detrás de mí y busco el stereo, para colocar algo de música. Una canción ya empezada comenzó a sonar en el:

All day long, wearing a mask of false bravado

Trying to keep up the smile that hides a tear

But as the sun goes down

I get that empty feeling again

How I wish to God that you were here

Baby come back, any kind of fool could see

There was something in everything about you

Baby come back, you can blame it all on me

I was wrong, and I just can't live without you

Nuestros ojos se abrieron como platos antes de soltar las carcajadas.

-Coyote, ese amigo tuyo sí que sabe lo que hace – solté con ironía, él también sonrío conmigo entendiendo el tono que colocaba a mis palabras.

-Bueno, yo prefiero otra música, más aburrida si se quiere.

-¿Qué otra música?

Se dirigió a la parte delantera de la Bang buscando un CD que coloco en el stereo, los tonos de una balada comenzaron a sonar, mi mente aun abrumada conocía la melodía.

-¿Claro de Luna?

-Ufss te gustan los clásicos, vaya que casualidad.

-Le gustaban a mi madre – un nudo se hizo en mi garganta y creo que él lo noto al instante, no quería hablar de eso, así que expete, apuntándole con mi dedo –eh sabes que un chico muy sabio me dijo que las casualidades no existen – hundí mi dedo en su pecho y sentí cuan duro estaba a mi tacto, él en cambio arreglo uno de mis mechones de cabello, que se pegaba a mi mejilla y que coloco suavemente detrás de mi oreja. Sin darme cuenta ya no era mi dedo solamente que lo tocaba, toda mi mano estaba apoyada en su pecho.

Una extraña sensación se apodero de mi, era como si su cuerpo me atrajera como un imán, Bella por Dios aléjate, me decía la parte logia en mi mente, mientras que otra voz, lujuriosa, me rogaba "sigue tocando, sigue".

Sentía que la electricidad recorría mis dedos hasta invadir todo mi cuerpo y sentía o creía sentir como él también temblaba bajo mi mano. Un segundo después su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que no hubiera podido detener lo que él intentaba hacer y la voz lujuriosa dentro de mi gritaba "si lo detienes, nos suicidamos, te juro que nos suicidamos" y decide hacerle caso, estaba borracha pero no era tonta para perder la vida así.

El me saco de mis ensoñaciones pegando sus labios a los míos. Era mi primer beso. Se sentía tan bien, mordía lentamente mi labio inferior y su lengua lo recorría invitando a que yo también hiciera lo mismo. Cuando mi lengua se enredo con la suya la electricidad comenzó a convertirse en una llama de calor que no sabia que alguien, y menos yo, pudiera sentir. Una de mis manos estaba encima de su pecho y la otra fue a parar a su nuca para acercar aun más su cuerpo con el mío, quería decirle con mi gesto que aceptaba su beso y que deseaba más, la voz en off dentro de mi seguía diciendo "eso es Bella, lo haces bien, lo haces bien".

Sentía sus manos alrededor de mi cintura acariciando debajo del borde de mi blusa, movía sus dedos con cuidado, talvez con miedo a que yo lo rechazara, yo solo recosté mi cuerpo sobre la colcha, arrastrándolo conmigo en la acción, su cuerpo quedo levemente suspendido, una de sus manos evitaba que todo su peso cayera sobre mi. Yo ya había encontrado los botones de su camina y empezaba a desabrocharlos uno a uno. En un momento sus labios ya no estaban en los míos y sus ojos me miraban como platos, lo mire y llegue a pensar que todo se detendría en ese instante, curvo una comisura de la boca y esboza la sonrisa picara me más me gustaba, me excito aún más, si eso era posible y mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios besando mi cuello y sus manos debajo de mi blusa, recorriendo el camino hasta colocarlas encima de mi brasier "Quítatelo, quítatelo" gritaba mi voz interior y deje escapar lo que estaba pensando.

-Cállate.

-¿Qué? – él se detuvo extrañado y acerco su rostro al mío, talvez pensando que yo me estaba arrepintiendo.

Solo atine a besarlo una vez más. Rodé mis manos dentro de su camisa sacándola a través de sus hombros. Cuando mis manos volvieron a su cuerpo no podía creer lo que estaba tocando. O Dios. La foto de este chico debía estar colocada al lado de la palabra "perfección" en los diccionarios, sus pectorales estaban genialmente esculpidos y sus abdominales estaban excelentemente marcados.

El también quiso seguir el ritmo de mis caricias y saco mi blusa através de mi cabeza. Mi mente reacciono al instante y trate de recordar que me había puesto de ropa interior, "que no sean mis brasier viejos, por favor, por favor", baje mi vista y comprobé lo que había olvidado, llevaba puesto el conjunto Victoria's Secret azul celeste con lazos rojos en los bordes que mis amigas Alice y Rose me habían regalado para mi último cumpleaños.

_"_-Te quedaran perfectos – había dicho Alice_"_

_"_-Uno siempre debe estar preparado para cualquier ocasión, Bella – había dicho Rose, guiñándome un ojo_"._

El acaricio los bordes del brasier haciéndome temblar y luego llevo sus manos a través de mi espalda y desato el sujetador, se quedo mirando mis pechos sin hacer nada más y yo no dejaba de pensar que delante de él, mi simpleza debía resultarle aburrida y nada sexy_._

_-_Hermosa, Oh Dios, eres tan bella – y sus palabras disolvieron todos mis temores_._

El acerco su rostro a mis pechos y sus labios atraparon uno de mis pechos, recorrió con su lengua mi pezón mientras su mano se posaba sobre mi otro pecho amoldándose a la perfección_._

Intercalaba sus besos entre mis pechos, mientras mi mente trataba de formar palabras coherentes que describieran mis sensaciones, en su lugar, escuche a alguien gimiendo sin saber quién era y un segundo después descubrí que era yo la que los expresaba. Mis manos estaban colocadas en sus cabellos, eran tan suaves al tacto, no dejaba de acariciarlos mostrando de esa manera mi aprobación a todo cuanto el estaba haciendo, él siguió besándome bajando a través de mi vientre hasta llegar a la liga de mi panty. Sus dedos recorrieron la liga muy lentamente, parecía que su deseo era torturarme pues su roce solo incrementaba mi deseo por él, deslizo uno de sus dedos por encima de la panty que ha estas alturas estaba muy mojada y yo volví a temblar con su roce_._

Retiro parte de la panty introduciendo suavemente uno de sus dedos en mi interior, mientras su otra mano se posaba en mis pechos y los pellizcaba suavemente, la sensación me estaba volviendo loca, no podía creer lo bien que lo estaba pasando. Las sensaciones se incrementaban, si eso era posible, ya no era uno de sus dedos los que estaban dentro de mi, ahora eran dos, los deslizaba suavemente y luego presionaba mi clítoris, suave y punzante a la vez, él sabia lo que hacia (gracias a Dios por los chicos experimentados).

-Me estas matando – las palabras salieron de mi boca sin darme cuenta, reemplazando a mis gemidos que pensé que eran inagotables.

-Tranquila, ya falta poco – su voz sonaba ronca, sus ojos verdes me miraban con deseo, se veía tan sexy y mi cabeza en medio de la bruma no atina a pensar como termine dentro de una Bang con un increíble Dios griego entre mis piernas.

Mi cuerpo tembló sin control una vez más, mis piernas se sentían como gelatina y una ola de sensaciones nuevas exploto dentro de mí, sabia que había llegado entonces a mi primer orgasmo.

Sus dedos salieron de mi y un "Oh, no" como protesta salió de mi boca. Un "Shsss" salió de la suya y me brindo de nuevo su sonrisa picara. "Dios no puede ser tan hermoso" pensé. Sus manos deslizaron mi panty a través de mis piernas y rápidamente él se quito sus jeans y boxer con un solo movimiento, me sorprendió verlo desnudo ante mi y mis ojos fueron directamente a su miembro, "¿de verdad todo eso podía caber dentro de mi?"

Me saco de mis pensamientos cuando sus manos recorrieron mis costados y sus labios se hundieron en mi cuello, luego una de sus manos se deslizo por mi entrepierna, haciéndome sentir mucho más mojada que antes.

-Por favor – atine a decir. El separo sus labios de mi cuello y dijo:

-Dime lo que quieres.

-A ti – su rostro se pego al mío y su lengua recorría mis labios.

-Dime lo que quieres.

-A ti, dentro de mí.

No tuve que decir nada más. Sus labios se apoderaron de mi boca, fuerte, sensual, nuestras lenguas mantenían una batalla campal, mientras que sentía como su miembro se introducía dentro de mi, su embestida no fue fuerte, pero sentí un dolor agudo que se producía dentro de mi y mordí mi lengua para reprimir un quejido, sus ojos me miraron como platos, mientras trataba de descifrar no se que en los míos, se quedo sin moverse por un rato y yo agradecí eso. Un rato después lo sentí moverse dentro de mí, muy suavemente, entraba y salía de forma lenta, suave. Arquee mi espalda y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, mis gemidos no paraban, aun me miraba mientras sus embestidas se hacían más rápidas. Dios, me estaba volviendo loca.

-Más, más, por favor.

-Si, increíble, increíble, si – susurraba en mi oído, mientras sus manos no dejaban de recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

Sabia que estaba cerca una vez más de explotar, un hormigueo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sentía como él se estaba tensando dentro de mi cuerpo y yo no pude más, termine con un agudo grito que lleno toda la Bang y es que ambos habíamos gritado al mismo tiempo, pues él había acabado llenando todo dentro de mi.

El silencio, entonces, lo lleno todo, mientras solo escuchaba los susurros que él pronunciaba sin cesar.

-Maravilloso, maravilloso.

Nos quedamos dormidos solo unos minutos después.

Cuando desperté, su cuerpo se había deslizado a mi lado, pero sus brazos descansaban alrededor de mi cintura. La lucidez se introdujo en mi cabeza como un relámpago. Dios que había hecho, una Bang, sexo con un desconocido, en que clase de persona me había convertido, mi cabeza punzaba sin cesar. Silenciosamente busque mis ropas y me vestí, pensé que el ruido de la puerta lo despertaría, pero solo dio media vuelta y se acurruco de nuevo. Lo mire por ultima vez antes de cerrarla, fui hasta mi Chevy, encendí el motor y partí de allí, lo más rápido que pude. El dolor dentro de mi cabeza me atormentaba, pero nada se compraba con el inmenso vacío que sentía crecer en mi pecho.

CONTINUARA


	2. Capitulo 2

Ya había amanecido cuando estacione a las puertas de la casa de mi tía Esme. El BMW M3 convertible rojo de Rosalie también estaba allí. Si las conocía bien, mis dos mejores amigas estarían esperando por mí adentro y sus regaños serian peores que cualquier sermón de mi tía Esme. Las conocía desde que éramos niñas, las posiciones sociales tan distintas entre ellas y yo jamás fueron un obstáculo para nuestra amistad. Alice siempre fue una chica alegre y muy vivaz, siempre había llevado el cabello negro bastante corto, era la más bajita de las tres, pero su carácter domina todo. Descubrió su estilo cuando teníamos 12 y desde entonces lucia un cabello desfilado y alborotado, era una adicta a las comprar y no tenia remedio. Rosalie por su parte era la más alta, sus piernas bien torneadas, su piel exquisita, su cabello rubio dorado, era realmente hermosa, la encarnación de la pura belleza. Ya a los 14 era modelo de revistas y le encantaba lucirse, pero solo era ella misma cuando estaba con nosotras.

Al entrar en casa mis amigas estaban de pie, una al lado de la otra.

-Isabella Marie Swan.- sentencio Alice. Sabía que odiaba que me llamara Isabella. –sabes lo muy preocupadas que hemos estado, toda la noche perdida, sin llevarte tu celular, pusiste a Esme con los pelos de punta, sin contar que Rose a desgastado sus mejores zapatos caminando en círculos toda la noche.

-Bella, por Dios –exclama ahora Rosalie. –Alice ha llamado a la policía, a los bomberos, a los hospitales, solo le falto movilizar a la guardia y no lo hizo porque la detuve.

Esme no decía nada, me miraba desde el sofá, sus ojos estaban llenos de compasión, ella también había perdido a sus padres muy joven, pero tenia a Charlie, mi padre, que se encargo de ella. Mis padres se casaron jóvenes y Esme siempre permaneció con ellos, no se caso, no tuvo hijos, decía que Boss y Lucky (sus lobos siberianos) eran suficiente compañía para ella.

Alice se acerco a mí oliendo mis ropas.

-Bella apestas –dijo con rabia -debes detenerte, por favor – y la frase final fue suplicante –no puedo decir que se lo que sientes porque no he perdido a mis padres, pero Bella, no eres la única en el mundo que lo ha hecho, por favor… - y no pudo terminar de hablar.

-Bella – intervino Rose –se que piensas que has perdido a tu familia y que estas sola, pero es que no entiendes que aun te queda familia, tu tía Esme se preocupa por ti y nosotras también, Bella, hemos sido… - se le corto la voz – somos… somos tus hermanas y nos duele verte así, por favor, no te pierdas, nosotras también te necesitamos.

Me lance en sus brazos y lloramos juntas, llore como nunca lo había hecho, como no lo hice cuando me entere de la muerte de mis padres, lloraba porque comprendía que tenían razón, había perdido a una familia, pero una muy diferente estaba allí conmigo ahora.

Dos meses después, mi vida había tomado un nuevo rumbo, claro, con la excepción de que no pasaba un día sin pensar en "mi Coyote", sus ojos verdes me acompañaban en mis sueños cada noche, era irremediable. Volví a la escuela, recupere mis clases, recupere mi trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de víveres e increíblemente volví a escribir, había enviado un cuento corto al concurso nacional de cuentos, justo a tiempo (Alice y Rose estuvieron sobre mi por una semana entera para que lo enviara) y sorprendentemente había ganado, el dinero era perfecto para completar el fideicomiso de estudios universitarios que mis padres providencialmente habían acumulado, así que el futuro por un tiempo se veía mejorable. Si no fuera porque mi cuerpo no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto. Siempre había sido una chica pastosa, pero los muy frecuentes mareos en las mañanas ya no parecían parte de lo que siempre me pasaba. Mareos, nauseas, mis pechos ahora más grandes, tenia una leve sensación de saber que estaba ocurriendo, pero mi cabeza se negaba a la posibilidad.

Me negaba a contarle a las chicas lo que me estaba pasando y mucho menos a tía Esme, temía el discurso de "la irresponsabilidad de mi comportamiento", pero las chicas me conocían bien y sabían que algo estaba pasando. Alice era la más sensitiva de todas. Faltaban meses para nuestra graduación, pero ella ya había diseñado y hecho los vestidos para la ocasión.

-Todos los vestidos están listos – nos dijo a Rose y a mi –aunque el de Bella me niego a realizarlo – me indigne ante sus palabras –no jovencita, no me mires así, me niego a ayudarte a lucir un vestido bonito, cuando todas sabemos que necesitas ayuda de otro tipo y no nos cuentas en que.

Mire a Rose que afirmaba cada palabra dicha por Alice.

-Vamos chicas, no me pasa nada.

-Bella –dijo Rose, con un dejo de tristeza –algún día, espero que sea pronto, comprenderás al fin que nada de lo que hayas hecho o hagas en el futuro podrá cambiar el cariño que sentimos por ti.

-Es cierto – acoto Alice –cuando eso suceda, cuando te des cuenta, estaremos allí, te apoyaremos siempre.

Ese día calle, sin saber porque, ese día debí contarles todo, pero no lo hice y ahora estaba aquí, en mi lugar favorito con un sobre de resultados de laboratorio sin abrir y pensando que mi vida cambiaria mas drásticamente de ahora en adelante, más de lo que nunca había cambiado.

Las chicas estaban de compras, me había excusado días antes diciendo que habría inventario en la tienda donde trabaja a medio tiempo y no podía faltar. Había planeado recoger las pruebas de laboratorio y volver al trabajo. Pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo. Así que estaba en el Mirador. No había estado allí desde la noche que pase con "mi Coyote", estaba nerviosa, escuchaba mi voz en off _"de pelos Bella, de pelos, pero estaremos bien"_. El sobre daba vueltas entre mis dedos y aun no sabia que hacer.

La vibración en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta me saco de mis pensamientos, era Alice llamando a mi celular.

-Bella, es Alice, estoy con Rose en el Mall… - su voz sonaba preocupada –Bella, se que no entenderás pero… ¿te pasa algo? – bendita Alice, como podía hacer esas cosas, no sabia si reír o llorar, ellas una vez más estaban allí, queriendo ayudarme.

-Alice – dije finalmente –estoy en el Mirador, por favor, por favor, las necesito a ambas.

-Salimos para allá – fue su única respuesta antes de cortar la comunicación.

El auto de Rose era veloz, pero ella al volante daba miedo, me sorprendí cuando estaciono el auto solo 10 minutos después de la llamada de Alice. Ambas salieron del auto y se abalanzaron sobre mí, abrazándome, yo las estreche a ambas fuertemente como me fue posible. Me separe de ellas para mirarlas, ninguna de las dos pronuncio palabra.

-Hay una historia que debo contar, es necesario que ustedes me escuchen.

Les conté a las chicas todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, detalle por detalle, sus rostros no cambiaron de expresión en ningún momento, así que al terminar, no sabía que pasaba por sus mentes. La primera en levantarse de la barda y caminar de un lado a otro fue Alice, luego se acerco a mí y poso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-¿Quién eres tu y donde tienes escondida a Bella?

-Oh Alice, esto es serio – espete.

-¡Serio!, serio dices, ¡por favor Bella!, nos cuentas que tuviste una noche de pasión con un desconocido y no quieres que piense que te has transformado. Si hubiera cerrado los ojos hubiera jurado que era una historia vivida por Rose.

-O no, no creo – intervino Rose –si es tal como lo ha contado Bella, conociendo su buen gusto y su facilidad para describir con exactitud, es imposible que yo viviera algo así – para después soltar, con una sonrisa que llegaba a los ojos –jamás me he tirado a alguien tan pero tan bueno.

Ambas rompieron en carcajadas, no podía creer que después de haberles contado todo, esa fuera su reacción.

-Chicas, esto es serio, no se burlen de mí.

-No Bella, no nos burlamos – dijo Alice, aun sonriendo –no te imaginas las cosas horribles que Rose y yo hemos llegado a pensar sobre que te estaba pasando, escucharte ha sido un alivio absoluto.

-¡Alice! Pues aun no termino de contar.

-A claro que hay más, ¿no es cierto Bella? – aclaro Alice –algo que tiene que ver con el sobre que sostienes nerviosa, un sobre aun sin abrir.

-Supongo que estaremos en el momento dramático, ¿no es así? – afirmo Rose –es el momento en que nos miraras muy seria y nos dirás "chicas, estoy embarazada".

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – fue lo que atine a decir.

-Me lo dijo la enana.

-Te dije que imaginábamos lo peor, hasta que la mejor alternativa surgió – concluyo Alice –tus dolores de cabeza, tu falta de apetito, tus nauseas, tus caderas redondeadas, ¡Bella! Hace semanas que lo sabemos.

-Aun no lo sabemos – intervine –aun no he abierto el sobre.- Rose fue directo hacia mi y quito el sobre de mis manos.

-Bella – dijo –no necesitamos abrirlo, pero lo haremos, solo para que todas, incluyéndote, estemos seguras de lo que todas ya sentimos – Rose rasgo el sobre y saco la pequeña pagina, su sonrisa se mantuvo en su cara todo el tiempo y mucho más cuando me paso la pequeña pagina.

Escuche a Alice canturrear a mis espaldas.

-Voy a ser tía, voy a ser tía, tendrás una niña, ya lo veras será niña.

El pequeño papel mostraba una frase en mayúscula "POSITIVO". Y si, mi mundo si que cambio definitivamente.

Tía Esme no pronuncio palabra después de darle la noticia. Permaneció inclinada en la mesa de la cocina, sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar. Vente minutos después, me miro y dijo:

-Bella, solo tengo 2 preguntas para ti, después de esto no habrá más cuestionarios. Bella, ¿Sabes quien es el padre? – mi cabeza mostró la negativa sin que Esme cambiara su expresión –bien, ¿Tendrás al bebe?

-¡Tía Esme!

-¡Vamos Bella! No seré la tía anticuada, pondré los pies sobre la tierra, tu y yo sabemos que hay otras alternativas y que puedes tomarlas, así que, ¿Tendrás el bebe?

Sabia que había otras alternativas, no era tan tonta, solo que me negaba a pensar en ellas, no tenia miedo, no era pudor, nisiquiera tenia motivos religiosos para ello, solo me estaba guiando por lo que sentía y desde el principio, sin comprenderlo totalmente, quería a este bebe, sentía que en cierta forma complementaria a la perfección la familia que ahora tenia, era un regalo después de tantas perdidas, una bienvenida después de tantas despedidas. Y si, no podía negarlo a mi misma, era mío, pero también era suyo, el desconocido que no salía de mis sueños, seria el recuerdo más palpable de que lo que viví no era un sueño, seria real, tan real como lo era él, en alguna parte allá afuera.

-Si, tendré al bebe – fue mi respuesta.

-Bien – dijo Esme –entonces, hay 4 cosas importantes que hacer y recordar. Primero, debes cuidar de ti y del bebe desde ahora. Segundo, ajustaremos nuestro presupuesto. Tercero, por ningún motivo y escúchame bien Bella, bajo ningún concepto, dejaras tus estudios y por último – suspiro fuertemente –todo va a salir bien, ya veras que si –y me abrazo fuertemente.

Las semanas pasaron mas rápidamente de lo esperado, el bebe nacería durante el receso de las vacaciones, mis citas medicas eran realizadas con precisión absoluta. El ecosonograma de mi quinto mes mostró el sexo del bebe y no hubo seres más emocionados que Alice y Rose.

-Es Niña – dijo el Doctor.

-Lo sabia, lo sabia –gritaba Alice.

-O Bella – dijo Rose –imaginas como nos divertiremos vistiéndola.

La graduación llego y corrió con rapidez asombrosa, Alice insistió en que asistiera bajo múltiples amenazas, mi vientre prominente era notorio, pero insistió en que la bebe vería las fotografías y sabría que también compartió momentos importantes. Decidimos remodelar la habitación de mis padres para darle espacio a mi nena. Rose se encargo de los muebles y de la decoración, el rosa predomino por doquier, mientras Alice debió haber sobregirado sus tarjetas de crédito comprando su guardarropas.

Seguí trabajando a medio tiempo en la tienda y tía Esme consiguió un ascenso importante de Publicista en Jefe que nos hizo saltar como locas por toda la casa y para mi sorpresa y satisfacción absoluta, Esme salía con uno de sus colegas, un hombre muy dulce llamado Carlisle, la tía parecía adolescente cada vez que él llamaba a su teléfono, podían pasar horas conversando.

El nombre de la bebe convirtió todo en un juego que duro semanas, la tía y las chicas proponían un nombre nuevo todos los días e insistían en que su elección era la mas adecuada, me negué a seguir con este juego y las reuní a todas una tarde de sábado.

-Basta de nombres, la elección está hecha y no hay vuelta atrás – dije –Se llamara… Reneesme.

Se miraron una a la otra sin entender.

-Reneesme… es como colocar Renée que era el nombre de mi madre y el de tía Esme juntos.

La tía rompió en llanto y se levanto para abrazarme, una vez que pudo soltarme, mire a las chicas.

-¿Muy extraño? ¿No les gusta?

-O si puede parecer extraño – dijo Alice.

-Pero es único, como lo será ella – dijo Rosalie.

-Definitivamente – concluyo Alice, asintiendo a Rose, ambas chocaron sus palmas y se dirigieron a la habitación de la bebe. Alice se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió hacia mi –Y Bella, definitivamente Nessie seria el mejor diminutivo para ella – y claro ella siempre se tenía que salir con la suya.

Todo parecía ir progresando, mucho mejor de lo que nunca había esperado, pero algo seguía faltando, pasaba algunas noches pensando demasiado, pensando demasiado en él, los días libres los pasaba en casa o iba a mi lugar favorito solo para alejarme de todo. Allí estaba una tarde de viernes sola en el Mirador, sentaba en la barda, mirando la ciudad. Nessie se movía más que nunca, parecía que quisiera decirme que no importaba lo que pasara ella estaría conmigo. El auto de Rose se estaciono al lado de mi Chevy y mis amigas descendieron de él, sentándose una a cada lado de mi.

-Y bien, sabía que estarías aquí.

-Si Alice, a veces pienso que lo sabes todo. – dije.

-Bueno, no se, talvez seré una cadáver culto, mientras disfrutare de mi belleza inigualable y de mi excelente guardarropas – reí de sus ocurrencias.

-Y bien Bella – intervino Rose -¿Crees que has adivinado en que parte de la ciudad estará él?

-¿A quien te refieres?

-A tu Dios griego, por supuesto – espeto Alice. -Sabemos que esta dentro de tu cabeza, más presente que tu voz en off.

-Y mucho más sexy debería agregar – concluyo Rose.

Dios estas mujeres no se les escapaba nada. Pero tenían razón. No dejaba de pensar en él, no dejaba de pensar que tal vez estaba en algún rincón de esta ciudad, tan lejos y tan cerca.

-Bien Bella, no sabemos si algún día vuelvas a ver a tu Dios griego, aunque Rose y yo no olvidamos mencionarlo en nuestras oraciones, cuando pensamos en un hombre amable y muy sexy para ti.

-Amen – dijo Rose, asintiendo insistentemente.

-Si no es él, pensamos en uno igual de bueno o "mejor" – no podía con estas chicas –pero solo puedo apostar algo, si él vuelve a verte, no querrá jamás volver a separarse de ti.

-¿Están seguras de eso? – pregunte.

-Lo certifico – dijo Rose.

-Tan segura como la autenticidad de mi nuevo bolso Louis Vuitton – dijo Alice.

-O lo realmente sexy que luzco con mis nuevos _Victoria's Secret – dijo Rose._

La bebe patio dentro de mí_._

_-_Si, Nessie, tienes razón, están totalmente locas, pero te aseguro que no tendrás mejores tías que ellas en todo el mundo – y todas terminamos mostrando nuestras sonrisas_._

Nessie llego el 10 de septiembre, 3 días antes de mi cumpleaños, se convirtió en el mejor regalo que alguna vez hubiera deseado. Era tan hermosa, mi voz en off enloqueció cuando la vio "_Santo Dios Bella, que hermosa la hemos hecho, aunque definitivamente él hizo la mayor parte del trabajo_" y si, se parecía tanto a él. Crecía más rápido de lo que podía creer. Paso de gatear a caminar tan rápido que asombro a todos. Dijo "Mamá" antes de cumplir el año y a los 3 ya hablaba sin parar. Seguía sin creer lo hermosa que era, su nariz respingada, su boca bonita, su cabello color bronce. El estaba allí. Todo en ella era tan parecido a él, aunque insistía en buscar algo de mi en ella, sus bucles por ejemplo eran tan parecidos a Charlie y sus ojos, bueno, eran chocolate como los míos, ella era mía, mi bebe, tanto como lo era de él_._

Nessie brillaba cada día más. Llamo a Carlisle "Tío" sin que nadie se lo indicara y él se sentía fascinado con ella, tanto como lo estábamos todos, creo que saco esa conclusión de que Carlisle era su tío porque pasaba todo su tiempo libre en casa. No podía separarse por demasiado tiempo de la tía Esme, hacían realmente una pareja hermosa, pero sentía que necesitaban mucha más privacidad, así que empecé a pensar que tenia que buscar solución a eso.

Organizaba mi tiempo entre la universidad, mi familia y escribir, tía Esme había insistido en que dejara el trabajo de medio tiempo ya que ella tenia una mejor posición económica, el dinero se convirtió en algo que no nos preocupaba. Comencé a escribir como loca una historia que rondaba mi cabeza durante meses, bullía queriendo salir. Me encerré en mi cuarto un jueves en la tarde y no salí de allí hasta el siguiente martes en la tarde. No había dormido, mi cabello estaba desordenado, mi cuerpo dolía en lugares que no sabía que tenía y cuando busque a mi hija, esta jugaba con sus tías a desfilar una vez más, las tías voltearon a mirarme y casi gritaron del susto.

-Nessie, cariño, no deberías de ver este tipo de cosas – dijo Alice –arruinaría tu buen gusto y acabaría con tu camino exitoso en el mundo de la moda.

Nessie tapo sus ojos con ambas manos, mientras decía –No ver a mami, no ver a mami.

-Bella – dijo Rose –el baño esta por allí, creo que necesitas unas 3 horas o un milagro, para poder volver a ser una persona presentable.

¡Y estas eran mis amigas! Una vez que volví a ser un "ser humano presentable", abrace a mi hija fuertemente.

-Espero que este lapsus de locura valga la pena Bella – dijo Rose.

-O si, yo también lo espero, de verdad que si – las últimas palabras las dije como un susurro.

-Lo valdrá – dijo Alice –tengo un buen presentimiento, claro aun estoy impactada por las imágenes anteriores – gruñí al escucharla –pero tengo un buen presentimiento

Mi manuscrito gusto de inmediato, Ángela mi editora casi me lo quita de las manos, decía que era lo mejor que había leído en años y su compañía pago una fuerte suma de adelanto por la publicación. Esto me permitió comprar una casa cómoda muy cerca de Esme. Esta reacciono furiosa cuando le conté de mis planes de mudarme, pero comprendió al final de nuestra charla que en vez de quitarle a Nessie o nuestra compañía, le regalaba lo que realmente necesitaba, intimidad con Carlisle. Así que realice mi fiesta de graduación universitaria en Literatura en mi nueva casa, junto a Esme y mi nuevo tío Carlisle y junto a mis dos buenas amigas. Alice también se graduaba en Diseño de Modas en una prestigiosa institución y Rosalie en Arquitectura, aunque una carrera paralela como Modelo Exclusiva en una agencia desde los 16 años era lo que la mantenía ocupada.

Nessie seguía creciendo, estaba en su etapa de las preguntas y muy pocas veces salía bien librada de ellas. Me preparaba para una reunión con Ángela cuando entro a mi habitación y se quedo observando.

-¿Pasa algo Correcaminos?

-¿Porque soy el Correcaminos? – pregunto ella.

-Es una historia que algún día te contare.

-Eso es lo que dices cada vez que algo tiene que ver con papi.- Dios cada día era más inteligente.

Era una historia difícil de contar y mas para una niña de 7 años y durante años había evadido las preguntas que se referían a su padre. Ella siguió sin inmutarse.

-Tía Rose dice que papi esta allí, en algún lugar allá afuera y tía Alice dice que cuando al fin lo vea sabre exactamente quien es él, ¿tu lo crees también?

-Si, tus tías suelen tener siempre la razón – al fin dije.

Un tiempo después Rose encontró al hombre adecuado en una fiesta de su agencia de Modas. Emmett era alto, fuerte, atractivo, con muy buen humor y una risa contagiosa.

-Pues si, es un oso – contaba Rose, en una noche de piyamas en casa –pero un oso de peluche, es dulce, cariñoso, Dios es perfecto y grande, cuando digo grande no solo me refiero a lo obvio, es realmente GRANDE y juro que hace el amor como jamás creí que me lo hicieran. – afortunadamente Nessie ya dormía y no escuchaba todo esto.

-Rose no tienes que ser tan explicita – dijo Alice.

-Lo siento, pero cuando alguien tiene algo bueno hay que alardearlo y él sí que tiene algo muy bueno.

Alice y yo rodamos nuestros ojos ante sus exclamaciones.

-A por favor, estoy feliz, tengo lo que siempre soñé y más, él es el hombre perfecto para mí, pero tranquilas chicas, que su hombre perfecto esta allí afuera, lo sé. Talvez Alice ya lo haya encontrado, ¿no Alice? – Alice la miraba con autosuficiencia, era su defensa para no dejarse apabullar por Rose.

-Pues si, quien sabe…

-No – exclame –tú la señorita sabré-que-es-el-hombre-adecuado-cuando-lo-vea ha encontrado al "hombre". ¡Y eso porque yo me lo he perdido!

-No te has perdido de nada, porque ha sido hace unos días, Rose necesitaba una compañía para el amigo de Emmett y tu te negaste por tu reunión con la editora y bueno que quieres que te diga… - hizo una pausa y su rostro se ilumino –Jasper es el hombre perfecto, lo sé Bella, lo supe cuando lo vi.

-O claro que lo supo – dijo Rose -la muy loca salto de su asiento presentándose a si misma cuando él entro al restaurante, tomo su mano y le dijo "¿Sabes cuánto me has hecho esperar?" y lo increíble es que él se inclino y dijo "Lo siento señorita, eso es algo que no permitiré que pase de nuevo".

-Pues Jasper es un caballero – afirmo Alice –y confirmo tus afirmaciones Rose, si, definitivamente si hay otros hombres perfectos – y guiñando un ojo dijo – fuera y dentro de la cama.

-NOOOO – gritamos Rose y yo.

-Tan pronto – dije.

-En tu primera cita – río Rose –y que paso con tu regla de "nada antes de la tercera cita".

-O si, no necesite mas tiempo para saber que él lo es TODO y cuando digo TODO es TODO.

Todas reímos con sus afirmaciones, me sentía tan feliz de que mis amigas estuvieran cumpliendo con sus sueños.

-Y bien Bella – dijo Rose –¿Cual es tu deseo no cumplido? ¿Cuál es el hombre que estas esperando? – mi voz en off decía _"Coyote, Coyote"_ pues realmente él era mi hombre perfecto. Pero no iba a negar a mis amigas que extrañaba las caricias de un hombre sobre mí. Mis ultimas experiencia habían sido satisfactorias, pero ningún hombre había llenado mi corazón.

-En este momento de mi vida – expete –estaría muy complacida de tener a hombre que me deje sin dormir la noche entera y ¡no me refiero a una noche de charla!

Ambas abrieron sus ojos como platos y fue Rose quien se acerco a mi, mirándome intrigada.

-¿Dónde demonios has escondido a Bella?

Semanas después estaba enfundada en un vestido que provocaba temblores cuando me veía al espejo. Había sido diseñado por Alice especialmente para esta noche, su escote mostraba muy sugerentemente mis pechos. Alice había sido explicita "sin brasier Bella, no lo necesitaras". Dejaba mi espalda al descubierto, pequeñas lentejuelas hacían que su tono aguamarina destellara y estaba tan ceñido a mi cuerpo que llegue a pensar que no podría respirar.

-Hermosa mami – había dicho Nessie.

-¿Te parece Correcaminos?

-O si por supuesto.

Esme y Carlisle también se sorprendieron de mi atuendo, Carlisle aplaudía cuando entre en la sala y Esme no dejaba de decir "deslumbrante" como si fuera su palabra del día.

Me alegraba haber cambiado mi Chevy hacia algunos años, el pobre había vivido una buena, larga y plena vida. Mi muy seguro Corolla se amoldaba muy bien a mi, no era muy lujoso pero me sentía cómoda con el.

-Te quiero mami.

-Yo también te quiero Correcaminos – me despedí de mi hija antes de salir de la casa de Esme a la fiesta planeada por Rose.

Me habían convenció de asistir para despejar mi mente.

-Bella, por Dios, tienes una vida que vivir, eres joven, hermosa y tienes mucho que ofrecer. – me había dicho Rosalie, en una de nuestras conversaciones telefónicas.

-Déjame a mi, déjame a mi – escuche la voz de Alice también en la misma línea –Bella, soy Alice, tu gurú, no esa voz en off loca dentro de ti. Ya te dije que iras a la fiesta, estará el amigo de los chicos allí y queremos presentártelo, se que son tal para cual, lo se Bella y sabes que yo no me equivoco.

Tenían razón, aun era joven, era hermosa (o eso me hacían sentir los hombres que me miraban cuando salía a algún lugar publico), pero mi historia parecía haberse detenido hace años. Tenía una buena carrera como escritora. Ya tenia 3 libros de éxito y mi editora ya estaba esperando el 4to. que auguraba muchas cosas buenas.

Llegue a la fiesta de Rose y un ballet se encargo de mi auto. Celebraban el aniversario de la agencia y Rose era su Modelo principal, su lista de invitados era exclusiva y Rose tenia la decisión final a la hora de incluir o excluir a alguien. Entre a la fiesta y sentí de inmediato las miradas de un par de hombres de pie junto a la puerta, no me intereso voltear, mis ojos se movían buscando a Rose o a Alice. Ambas se dirigieron hacia mi apresuradas.

-Bella, Dios Santo, te ves HOT – dijo Rose.

-Gracias, gracias, te dije que era perfecto para ella –espeto Alice – Bella, "estas ESTUPENDA".

-Oh por Dios enana, en serio que nunca te equivocas – afirmo Rose.

-Bien, bien, no exageren – dije.

-¿Exagerar?, todos los ojos estarán sobre ti lo veras, pero tranquila cuando lleguen los chicos tu también tendrás algo para mirar.- dijo Alice.

-Chicas… ¿Qué es lo han estado planeando? – pregunte.

-Nada – pronunciaron ambas.

-¿Nada?

-Bella, Bella, deja todo en nuestras manos – dijo Rose.

Fui presentada a casi toda la fiesta en la próxima hora y Alice tenia razón, sentía ojos que me miraban desde todas partes, bueno, ayudaba un montón que las tres formáramos un conjunto realmente digno de admirarse, cada una con una belleza distinta, pero juntas, una belleza absoluta. Mis amigas no se separaron de mi en todo ese tiempo, hasta que sus galanes aparecieron en la puerta y supe que las había perdido. Ambas atravesaron el salón apresuradas. Rose beso a Emmett con fogosidad, ¡eso no era acto para niños! Jasper y Alice no se besaron, solo entrelazaron sus dedos pero fue tan significativo que pensé en darles minutos de intimidad y me voltee a ver hacia otro lado.

Un instante después Emmett se abalanzaba sobre mí, diciéndome:

-Bella Bells, por Dios que te vez bien, quemas nena –no podía creer lo perfecto que era para Rose.

Jasper se acerco y beso mi mano. –Señorita – me sonrío y me guiño un ojo –Es un placer volver a verla – Alice demandaba detrás de él, susurrando algo, alcance a escuchar cuando dijo:

-Preséntalo Jazz.

-O si claro – dijo él –Bella, quiero que conozcas a un buen amigo, acaba de volver a la ciudad y creo que se agradaran.

Y allí estaba él.


	3. Capitulo 3

El hombre que Jazper me presentaba lucia casi exactamente como yo lo recordaba, seguía con su cabello bronce alborotado. Un bronce tan parecido al de Nessie. Sus ojos verdes me miraban abiertos como platos. Sabía que me había reconocido, tanto como lo estaba reconociendo yo. El silencio reino por un largo momento hasta que él extendió su brazo y dijo:

-Hola. Soy Edward Cullen.

No podía creer aun que él estuviera allí delante de mí, después de tantos años. Bella por Dios, contrólate ya no eres esa adolescente. Pero mi voz interior no dejaba de repetir _"Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios"_.

-Bella, Bella Swan, es un placer – sentía que todos a nuestro alrededor nos miraban y mis nervios eran notables cuando mi rostro se ruborizo.

Rose paso a mi lado guiñándome un ojo. Comprendí entonces que todos pensaban que éramos la pareja ideal que querían formar y estaban convencidos de que el plan había funcionado.

Edward, mi Edward, "mi Coyote", el hombre con el que había soñado por años, no quitaba sus ojos de mi, me sentía al mismo tiempo intimidada y agradada, pero sin saber aun como reaccionar a todo.

-Oh bien, vamos por unos tragos, no Emmett – dijo Rose.

-Si, mi Rosie, es precisamente lo que necesitamos y que estos dos comiencen a conocerse "muy bien", Alice, Jasper, ¿vienen?

Los cuatro caminaron hasta la barra, buscando alejarse lo más posible para dejarnos a solas. Edward y yo seguimos guardando silencio.

Pensé por un minuto que mi primera impresión podía estar equivocada, que él talvez no me había reconocido como yo a él, total, una noche, de tantas que talvez él ya habría tenido con mil mujeres diferentes. Edward era la encarnación de un Dios griego, ninguna de mis memorias le había hecho justicia y recordarme por solo una noche pasajera era mucho pedir.

-¡Eres TU! – finalmente él rompió el silencio –desperté solo, te busque por todas partes. Dios no sabía ni donde podía encontrarte, regrese al mirador incontables noches a ver si estabas allí.

-No quise despertarte – fue lo que atine a decir –no estaba preparada para enfrentarte, no para lo que talvez estabas pensando de mi.

-No por favor, talvez estaba muy tomado aquella noche, pero hay detalles que no he olvidado – se acerco a mi más de lo que mi mente y mi cuerpo podían soportar sin perder el control, su aliento dulce estaba tan cerca de mi rostro que pensé que me desmayaría –yo supe esa noche que no eras de las que pasabas todas las noches de cama en cama, lo se, porque fue tu primera vez. Y te aseguro que si tu puedes recordar, yo puedo recordar muchos más detalles de los que piensas.

"Recordar muchos más detalles de los que pienso". Mi voz interior bullía, _"Dios eso es imposible, no más que nosotras, no señor_ ".

Su aliento dulce como lo estaba sintiendo hoy, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, como ahora la sentía en mi cintura, su voz en mi oído susurrando palabras que calentaron todo mi cuerpo. Oh no, él realmente no podía recordar tantos detalles como lo había hecho yo.

-Creerás que es una locura, después de tanto tiempo, pero de verdad no he podido olvidar nada de lo que paso aquella noche. – su voz lo llenaba todo.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces Edward…

-Dilo otra vez.

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres? – se junto aun más a mi.

-Dime mi nombre, por favor.

-Edward.

No fui conciente de lo que sucedía hasta que sucedió, sus manos pasaron de mi cintura a mi rostro velozmente, rozando mi costado y fueron colocadas a ambos lados de mi cara, para que no pudiera escapar. Al mismo tiempo, sus labios estaban contra los míos, demandando que devolviera su beso. Abrí mi boca para sacar mi lengua que estaba ansiosa por volverlo a saborear una vez más y su reacción fue devolverme el favor.

Su beso era desesperado, como si hubiera esperado por esto durante mucho tiempo, el mismo que yo había esperado, soñado, volver a verlo. Se separo de mis labios cuando ya no podía permanecer más tiempo sin respirar, pero su rostro permaneció junto al mío.

-Bella – dijo –dame una excusa para seguir en este lugar, dame una excusa para no alejarte de todo esto y permanecer así cerca de ti.

-Dilo, otra vez.

Sus ojos me miraron por un instante y luego la comprensión se mostró en ellos.

-Bella.

Su voz sonaba a campanas.

-No hay excusas, solo salgamos de aquí. – dije.

Mi voz en off gritaba histérica _"SI, SI, SI"_.

Salimos de la fiesta tomados de la mano y el ballet trajo de inmediato el auto de Edward, cuando vi su Volvo plateado no pude evitar preguntar en medio de risas:

-¿Qué paso con la "Maquina del Amor"?

-Los tiempos cambian Correcaminos – dijo recordando nuestro pequeño juego – la verdad, creo que Emmett la conservo hasta que conoció a Rosalie – dijo también entre risas.

-¿Dónde te quedas Coyote? – pregunte.

-Estoy con Jazz desde que regrese a la ciudad – me miro largamente y después pregunto -¿te parece si vamos allí?

Sabia que la casa de Jasper estaba en las afueras, a más de media hora del centro, me preguntaba si podría aguantar ese tiempo sin quitarle a Edward su camisa negra de seda.

-Mejor mi casa, esta más cerca.

Condujo a casa tan rápido que la velocidad de Rose quedo en pañales. Cuando pude parpadear, me encontraba a las puertas de mi habitación y tocaba una vez más el maravilloso pecho de Edward, él volvió a besarme con la misma desesperación y yo respondí de la misma forma.

-Dime que esto es real. – dijo él.

-¿Real? Bueno no se, pero si es un sueño realmente no quiero despertar.

Sus manos volvieron a estar en cada una de mis mejillas y sus labios se unieron a los míos, mis manos se internaron en sus cabellos y desee realmente que nadie viniera por mí a despertarme.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba al borde la cama, Edward acariciaba mi cuerpo por encima de mi vestido y ágilmente sus manos llegaron a mi espalda bajando la cremallera, luego fue deslizándolo a través de todo mi cuerpo, él se aparto un minuto para observarme. Un "WOW" salió de sus labios haciéndome sonrojar, Edward se pego a mi de tal manera que cuando fui consciente de que ya no tenia nada sobre mi a excepción de mi pantys pensaba que hasta esta sobraba. El también fue quitando sus ropas se manera apresurada, su camisa de seda voló a través de la habitación y sus pantalones quedaron tirados a los pies de la cama. Mi voz interior estaba totalmente complacida de verlo de esa manera _"Santo Dios Bendito"_ atino a decir. Me levanto y me coloco justo en el centro de cama y él sobre mí, apoyando su cuerpo en uno de sus brazos para que yo no soportara su peso y pensé que para nada había cambiado su estilo. Comenzó a besarme en la frente, en los ojos, en los pómulos y luego bajo hasta mi cuello y luego a mis pechos, saboreo mis pezones como recordaba que lo había hecho hace tanto tiempo y yo me estremecí así como lo había hecho la primera vez, entre sus besos escuchaba en susurros su voz repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez, no pensé que mi nombre sonara tan bien hasta que lo había escuchado de sus labios. Estaba totalmente excitada, Edward besaba mis pezones, primero el derecho, después el izquierdo, los mordisqueo mientras recorría con sus manos mi cuerpo, fue bajando despacio saboreando cada rincón hasta llegar al ombligo. Mientras lo hacia sus dedos rozaron mi intimidad, estaba muy húmeda, su dedo entro con gran facilidad. Y yo gemí sin control por su intromisión. Edward bajo lentamente desde mi ombligo hasta mis pantys y se coloco entre mis piernas metiendo sus lengua dentro de mi, esto era algo que no había hecho antes y estaba totalmente agradecida de que lo hiciera esta vez. Pensé que no podía soportar esto por mucho tiempo, me moría de placer, gemía sin poderme detener y mientras su lengua se desplazaba hasta mi clítoris, yo me estremecía y suspiraba, como suspiraba. Me beso despacito, con ternura; me lamió, en definitiva, me estaba enloqueciendo.

- Oh, Edward. O por Dios. - Solo eran susurros, no podía responder con firmeza, mi excitación era enorme.

Se detuvo súbitamente y tanto yo como mi voz interior nos preguntábamos _"porque no continua, ¿Por qué?"_. Deslizo su mejilla por mi vientre y subió hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

-Extrañaba tus ojos, nunca volví a verme tan claro a mi mismo desde que deje de reflejarme en ellos. Extrañaba tu piel – y acaricio mi vientre –mucho más suave que la seda, extrañaba escuchar tus gemidos, Dios si supieras cuanto y extrañaba estar dentro de ti, nada se ha comparado con eso.

Me beso con suavidad al principio y luego sentí como su boca deseaba devorar la mía, su miembro estaba en mi entrada, podía sentirlo rozando mis labios interiores, lo dirigió con una de sus manos y entro en mí muy lentamente, sin acelerarse. Una vez dentro, bien adentro, comenzó a bombear, mientras me seguía besando.

-Bella, cuanto te extrañe.

-Yo también te he extrañado, no imaginas cuanto, sigue por favor, te necesito, te necesito.

No paraba de besarme, mientras seguía bombeando, metiendo y sacando su miembro despacito, luego bajo y comenzó a chupar mis pechos que estaban duros, mis pezones oscuros, muy duros. Cuando estábamos a punto de corrernos saco su miembro, él quería que este momento durase y yo también.

-Solo quiero mirarte cuando termines– fue lo que dijo.

Me senté encima de él, metí su miembro dentro de mí y empecé a moverme, cada vez más bruscamente, mis pechos saltaban. Quería correrme y él agarro con una mano uno de mis pechos y con la otra mis nalgas con fuerza, me los apretó; percibía mi excitación, estaba llegando el momento. Yo gritaba, respiraba fuerte.

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Que llego! ¡Me gusta!

Y así llegue al orgasmo. Lance un gemido, y él al notar como explotaba de placer se corrió también. Sentí como se corría dentro de mi, inundándolo todo, mientras sus manos aun seguían apretando. Nos quedamos inmóviles, uno encima del otro. Luego el miro mis ojos una vez más y solo dijo.

-Bella, te amo.

Mi voz en off estaba en shock y mantuvo silencio, ¡donde demonios estaba cuando más la necesitaba!

-Yo también te amo Edward - las palabras salieron sin que las pensara, estaban atrapadas en mi garganta desde hace tanto tiempo.

Ese realmente era un momento inolvidable.

Me desperté, con la luz del sol entrando por mi ventana, no quería abrir los ojos, si lo de anoche fue un sueño, no lo podría soportar, seria demasiado para mi salud mental. Sin embargo, unos brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo y tuve conciencia de que nada tan espectacular podía simplemente haberlo soñado. Me gire con lentitud y abrí los ojos, me tope con él, plácidamente dormido, sus ojos cerrado, su hermoso cabello enmarañado, sus labios carnosos, ¿Cómo un hombre puede ser tan perfecto? Lo contemple largo rato, hasta que decidí ir al baño y arreglar el desorden que suponía era yo misma. Salí de la ducha y él aun dormía, me dirigí a la cocina a preparar algo de café y escuche el tono de mensajes de voz en mi celular, no tenia que ser muy inteligente para saber quienes eran.

-BELLA, SOMOS NOSOTRAS – escuche ambas voces al otro lado de la línea.

-Debería estar disgustada por que saliste de mi fiesta sin siquiera despedirte, pero… – dijo Rose en medio de risitas –ya que te fuiste tan bien acompañada, pues te perdono.

-Bueno – intervino Alice – ya que saltaban chispas por todos lados anoche, espero que hayas cumplido tu sueño de no dormir en toda la noche y por sobre todo eso de "cero charlas", ¿verdad Bella? – más risitas. Estas chicas eran de temer. –Oh Bella es fantástico, ¿es otro Dios griego o no? Notaste que su cabello es igual al de Nessie.

-Bien, bien, ya no más… – volvió a hablar Rose –Sin embargo, no te escaparas de tu castigo nena. Este es el trato, no habrá torturas, no habrá llamadas, no habrá interrupción alguna. ¡Ninguna interrupción! Nos encargaremos Alice y yo de Nessie y tú quedaras libre de culpa.

-Si, si, tienes 48 horas Bella Bells – dijo Alice -para hacer todo lo que te plazca, espero que sepas aprovechar cada minuto – y las risas se volvieron carcajadas.

-48 horas Bella, a partir del momento en que saliste de la fiesta – retomo Rose – luego de eso… - la pausa era de temer.

-INTERROGATORIO – gritaron las dos al unísono cortando luego la comunicación.

Definitivamente, eran unas brujas. Pero no sabían el inmenso regalo que me habían otorgado la noche anterior, mucho mejor de lo que podían imaginar.

Escuche pies que se arrastraban de una lado a otro y un agitado Edward salió del cuarto apresuradamente, me abrazo con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso.

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunte.

-Nunca mas vuelvas a dejarme solo al despertar, no permitiré que vuelvas a separarte de mí.

Recordé entonces las palabras de Alice en el mirador poco tiempo antes de que Nessie naciera _"si el vuelve a verte, no querrá jamás volver a separarse de ti"_. Nota mental, jamás apostar contra Alice.

Mis 48 horas, transcurrían mucho mas rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, Edward quería saber todo sobre mi y yo todo sobre él, no perdía oportunidad para abrazarme y besarme y decirme lo mucho que me amaba, me contó que se había marchado de Seattle un año después de nuestro encuentro, Emmett y Jasper le habían aconsejado que buscara nuevos aires. Contó como había regresado al mirador cada noche a ver si me encontraba, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Se mudo a Los Angeles para terminar la universidad y vivió por algún tiempo en Nueva York. Su profesión de Médico le permitió encontrar un excelente puesto en el Seattle Grace Hospital que lo enorgullecía. Pero no había dejado de pensar en mí durante todos estos años. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que lo que decía fuera verdad, lo creía muy dentro de mi, no solo porque dijo todo esto con una voz y una actitud absolutamente transparentes, sino porque yo también al igual que él, no había dejado de pensarlo. Al medio día de nuestro segundo día juntos, después de saborear una de mis comidas y la alabara sin cesar (Esme se había esmerado en enseñarme bien), lanzo una pregunta al aire.

-Entonces están las chicas, tu tía Esme, tu nuevo tío Carlisle, tienes una familia muy interesante… - su voz cambio, de repente mostrándose nervio – ¿hay alguien más que se incluya en tu vida? – "_Ufss_" dijo la voz en mi interior, allí estaba la pregunta que había estado evadiendo, ¿como habría de explicarle todo para que él pudiera entender?

Recogí la mesa lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí a la cocina, él me siguió y se quedo parado en el umbral de la puerta. Lucia solamente un pantalón de piyama que me quedaba extremadamente grande, solo mirarlo me hacia pensar que el cielo y el infierno existían y que un ángel malvado debía lucir exactamente tan tentador como él.

-Edward, quiero que me prometas algo – atine a decir.

-Lo que quieras – fue su respuesta.

-Prométeme que me acompañaras a un lugar y que no harás preguntas. Cuando lleguemos allá, responderé lo que quieras.

Se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo fuertemente, beso mi frente y me respondió. -¿Cuando quieres que vayamos?

-En cuanto estés listo.

Mientras Edward se duchaba, tome mi celular y marque el número de Rose.

-Bella, aun no terminan tus 48 horas. – dijo Rose pícaramente.

-Lo se Rose, lo se, dime algo, esta Nessie con Uds.

-Si, por supuesto, la rescatamos de casa de Esme ayer como te dijimos y ha estado hoy tratando de enseñarle a Emmett a jugar al ajedrez, lo ha machacado ya 6 veces – dijo entre risas.

-Bien, Rose, ¿podrían llevarla con ustedes a mi sitio favorito?

-Por supuesto Bella, como quieras, pero Bella, ¿esta todo bien?

-Si, todo esta bien, por lo menos hasta ahora.- lo último lo dije como un susurro.

-Cuando quieres que la lleve –pregunto mientras que veía a Edward salir de la habitación ya arreglado –cuanto antes. - Mi voz en off me animo "_vamos Bella, podemos con esto_".

Edward y yo llegamos al mirador en 10 minutos, nos salimos del auto y contemplamos la ciudad, tal como lo habíamos hecho tantos años atrás. Edward me tomo por la cintura desde atrás y me susurro al oído.

-¿Me trajiste aquí para recordar?, te dije que recordaba todo de esa noche, a pesar de los tragos.

-Si, te traje aquí para recordar y para algo mucho más importante, y te ruego que mantengas tu mente abierta para todo lo que tengo que decirte, necesito que comprendas – tomo mi mano y se recostó del Volvo, me voltio para que lo mirara y me sostuvo de la cintura.

-Bella, no he sido un santo durante todo este tiempo, no espero que tú lo hayas sido, si existe un tercero en discordia lo entenderé. Pero escúchame bien. No me importa si hay un tercero, no me importa si tienes un amigo, un esposo, un amante, no me importa, no te he encontrado de nuevo solo para perderte otra vez. No habrá nada ni nadie sobre la tierra que impida que yo este contigo. Quiero que eso quede claro en tu cabeza.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar lo que decía, mientras escuche el zumbido de un auto que se estacionaba muy cerca de nosotros. El auto de Rose ahora manejado por Emmett se detuvo a varios metros de nosotros, mientras cinco figuras descendían de el. La ultima en hacerlo fue mi Nessie, y al verme corrió hasta mi. Mientras todos la seguían de cerca.

-Mami, mami.

Acorte la distancia que había entre ambas y me arrodille para abrazarla fuerte, mire de reojo a Edward que había escuchado los gritos de Nessie y que la miraba con ojos como platos.

-Hola Correcaminos, ¿me extrañaste? – le pregunte besando sus mejillas.

El rostro de Edward iba cambiando a medida que dentro de su cabeza se creaba la luz del entendimiento. No solo estaba comprendiendo que la niña era mi hija, sino que notaba el extraordinario parecido que ella tenía con el reflejo que todos los días le brindaba el espejo. Llevo sus manos hasta su cabello y pude escuchar que decía.

-O Dios, O Dios, O Dios.

Fue en ese momento que Nessie noto su presencia, se voltio a mirarlo y sus ojos chocolate quedaron fijos en él por largo rato. Luego su cara se lleno de luz y su sonrisa apareció más radiante que nunca cuando volteo a mirarme.

-¿Es él verdad? ¿Es él?

Mis ojos dejaron resbalar una lágrima y no tuve sino que contestar.

-Si, es él.

Nessie se separo de mi y se dirigió a Edward, sus miradas se cruzaron sin que ninguno supieran que hacer, hasta que Nessie corrió una vez más y Edward la recibió en sus brazos. El la abrazo muy fuerte y acariciaba su cabello con inmensa ternura, mientras que ambos lloraban en silencio. Edward la alejo de su hombro sin dejar de sostenerla y le pregunto.

-¿Correcaminos?

-Si –respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que podré tomar el empleo de Coyote si tú me lo permites.

-Tu siempre puedes ser "mi Coyote", cuando quieras.

La beso en las mejillas y ella volvió a hundir su carita en el hombro de él.

Edward me miraba, mientras yo seguía llorando.

-Es nuestra, ¿no es cierto? – me pregunto Edward. Y yo solamente asentí.

Los chicos estaban totalmente perdidos en medio de los acontecimientos y Alice y Rose no salían de su sorpresa al comprender quien en realidad era Edward.

El estiro su brazo hacia mí y yo tome su mano.

-Si tengo que ser el tercero en discordia, también aceptare el puesto con inmenso placer. – Lo dijo llorando, pero sus ojos mostraban la inmensa alegría que ninguno de los dos podíamos describir.

Me acerco un poco mas a él, y su frente se poso en la mía, mientras decía.

-¿Te he dicho hoy cuanto te amo?

-No en los últimos minutos.

-Entonces, Te Amo, ¿me permitirás que te lo diga siempre?

-No pido nada más.

-Entonces… Te Amo… Siempre.


End file.
